Teresa Linares
Teresa Linares is a major antagonist in Tales of Berseria. She is a praetor-rank exorcist of the Abbey and the half-sister of Oscar Dragonia. She is voiced by Yui Horie in Japanese version and by Brina Palencia in English version. Personality History Early life Teresa was an illegiminate child of the Dragonia family leader and her mother was a woman lacking in what can be considered high standing. After the death of her mother, Teresa became the Dragonia family's maid after her father's wife refuse to accept her. Oscar was the only one who cared about her and called her as his sister. Prior to the events of the story, Oscar joined the Abbey to strengthen ties with it and his family, and Teresa followed him into the faction. The two eventually became two of the 100 preators. Furthermore, Teresa and Oscar were both considered consul-ranked praetors, the very highest in terms of combat and leadership. Teresa was hailed for her powerful artes, while Oscar held a high standing in swordsmanship. At the beginning of the main story, Teresa is governing Hellawes in Northgand, while Oscar is sent on a special mission to the prison island Titania. In spite of being a strict and distant leader, Teresa proved to be a competent leader to maintain order, and citizens all respected her, with some even fervently admired her. Hellawes Teresa first appeared in the game shortly after Velvet escaped to Northgand, along with her two Malakhims, Number One and Number Two. After a brief talk with ship guild members and rebuking Number Two for speaking without permission, Teresa noticed Velvet's explicit dress and asked if she was cold dressed like that. Velvet pretended that she just arrived from the south and was not expecting such cold weather from Northgand. Remained undubious about Velvet, Teresa left. Some time afterwards, Teresa delightfully greeted an unexpected visit from Oscar in the church, but she was horrified that he was brutally scarred in his left eye by Velvet, a scar which was now covered in bangage. After realizing the girl she met earlier was a therion escaped from Titania island, Teresa resolved to seek vengeance before she bid Oscar farewell. Soon, a guard captured Magilou who was just about to leave Northgand by sneaking upon a ship. Recognizing Magilou as the Deamon's collaborator, Teresa ruthlessly slapped Magilou and threatened her to confess about Velvet's whereabouts. Magilou complied and was put on a public execution. After meeting Velvet in town's center, Teresa ordered her minions to attack Velvet and Rokurou, but quickly discovered Velvet blew up the warehouse of flamestones and burned down the port. Velvet, Magilou and Rokurou attempted on onboard a ship prepared by Dyle, but Teresa arrived in the port and attacked Velvet. After being defeated, Velvet attempted to finish Teresa off, but was blocked by Eleanor Hume, who was enraged to discover Velvet was a deamon. Teresa then ordered Number Two to launch a suicidal attack, but Velvet hijacked Number Two and forced him to attack Teresa and Eleanor. After defeating the two Preators, Velvet, Magilou and Rokurou hijacked Number Two, went on board of Dyle's ship and escaped with Dyle's ship. Witnessing the burning pier, Teresa cursed Velvet as Eleanor decided to report the situation to Artorius Collbrande. The Empyrean's Throne Gallery Teresa_Linares.jpg Teresa_Cut-in_(ToB).png|Teresa lost her sanity after fusing with a therion Trivia *In the game's English dub, Teresa's voice sounds more low-pitched and threatening than that in Japanese version. Category:Siblings Category:Insecure Category:Delusional Category:Hypocrites Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Rivals Category:Protective Category:Game Bosses Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aristocrats Category:Extremists Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Category:Female